onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido
| birth = May 1st | jva = }} Kaido, also known as , is one of the Yonko, and the third to be mentioned by name. Kaido's name is first mentioned by Gekko Moriah shortly after having obtained Luffy's shadow. His title was revealed just after the Straw Hats defeated Moriah. Personality From what is shown, Kaido is a merciless warrior who never lets an opportunity slip by, as evidenced by his plan to attack Whitebeard during the latter's attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. He is also pitiless and is not open to negotiations and excuses, which makes it seemingly unwise to provoke or underestimate him. This is enforced dramatically when Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai known for his fearless and confident attitude, is afraid of being killed by Kaido when he may be unable to fulfill his end of their accord due to Trafalgar Law holding Caesar Clown as a hostage. It was also stated by Scotch that Kaido has a favorite island, a winter island that was guarded by the cyborg and visited by X Drake. Relationships Allies Donquixote Doflamingo Kaido has a business agreement with Donquixote Doflamingo. Doflamingo, through the help of Caesar Clown, produces large amounts of Caesar's SAD substance in order for Kaido to create an army of Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. However, in spite of this they do not seem to be on friendly terms, as Law asserted that Kaido will slaughter Doflamingo if he cannot supply Kaido with Zoan fruits anymore. Enemies Gekko Moriah Kaido once had a rivalry with former Shichibukai Gekko Moriah. The two of them fought in the New World. Eventually, Kaido won and apparently slaughtered Moriah's entire crew. This had an adverse effect on Moriah's perception of subordinates, and led him to seek revenge against Kaido by building his own army of undead soldiers. Edward Newgate As both are one of the Yonko, Kaido and Edward Newgate are not allies, yet would not, under normal circumstances, provoke each other. However, Kaido saw the opportunity to take down his rival during the impending Battle of Marineford, and did not hesitate to take advantage to attempt so. X Drake X Drake attacked one of Kaido's territories, his favorite Winter island. It is unknown if Drake did so to provoke the Yonko or to take over the island for himself without fearing retributions. Trafalgar Law Trafalgar Law intends to dethrone Kaido, but apparently is not confident enough to attempt it by himself. To accomplish this, Law sought out an alliance with Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates, to which they agree, with Luffy even declaring that he will defeat all four Yonko. Law suggested that even with this alliance, the chance of success is 30%. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Kaido is one of the strongest pirates in the world. He attempted to take Whitebeard's life, which is something that few would dare, and clashed with Shanks. He also once fought against Gekko Moriah of the Shichibukai, and emerged victorious. Being a Yonko in and of itself is a testament to his power. It was also stated by the Gorosei that he is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. According to Law, he is said to be , insinuating that he is not even human, and suggested that he can easily kill Doflamingo, who is a world famous pirate and a Shichibukai. Doflamingo himself seemed worried at the prospect of facing Kaido's wrath. Similar to Whitebeard, Kaido also seems to have many underlings and allied pirates, and is able to claim islands as his own territories. With Caesar and Doflamingo as his associates, Kaido has created an incredibly large and powerful army of Artificial Zoan-class Devil Fruit users. History Past At one point in his life, he fought with Gekko Moriah and defeated him in the New World. Though the details of the battle have yet to be fully explained, it is implied that he is responsible for the death of Moriah's original crew. At some point in the last four years, he collaborated with the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown to create an army of artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. Whitebeard War When Whitebeard attempted to save Ace from his execution at Marineford, Kaido tried to attack him. However, Shanks intercepted Kaido before he could reach Whitebeard, and Kaido either retreated or was defeated, as Shanks managed to arrive at Marineford at the end of the war. Post-War Arc After the war, X Drake arrived at an unnamed winter island that happened to be a favorite of Kaido's. When he asked a cyborg henchman, Scotch, guarding the island if attacking him would get Kaido's attention, he was told yes. Upon hearing this, the Supernova used his Devil Fruit abilities to transform into a dinosaur and attacked. Major Battles * Kaido vs. Gekko Moriah's first crew (past battle, unseen) * Kaido and his crew vs. Red Hair Pirates (result uncertain) Translation and Dub Issues Kaido's epithet, , literally translates to "Hundred Beasts". However, in Japanese, its meaning is somewhat closer to "all kinds of beasts", or something along that line. References Site Navigation de:Kaido fr:Kaidou it:Kaido Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Yonko Category:Mentioned Only